Mysteries Under the Golden Sand
by Bakura's-angel
Summary: Kaiba invites the yugioh cast to A new torunament in America ..on the way the plane crashes and they get stuck on an deserted.....
1. Plane crash!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!  
  
The Characters: *Note characters with a yami have separate bodies * example bakura and ryou are 2 different people with two different bodies.  
  
Ryou Tea Kaiba Rose (OC) Bakura Mai Mokuba Darien (OC) Malik Serenity Joey Marik Ishizu Tristin Yugi Duke Yami  
  
----: Means whose talking ** Theses things mean what the character's actions are. N- means the narrator is taking. EOE = every one else *~*~*~*~*~*~* = Mean while else where....  
  
Chapter 1 The plane Crash!  
  
Prologue: Seto Kaiba has decided to invite the whole yugioh cast (almost every1) (Kaiba originally only wanted duelist to go but Mokuba persuaded him to bring every1) to go on his private jet to a new tournament in America but on their way there the plane has some problems...  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! ... N- we enter on the yugioh cast, as the plane's alarm systems are going crazy and every one is freaking out and running around.  
  
Kaiba: clam down every1!! GODDAMNMIT! What the hell's up with my jet?! *Grabs random people and push them down in their seats* Kaiba: CAPTAIN! Where are u???! *Runs to the control room *  
  
Yugi: ahhhhh! I'm too young to die!  
  
Yami: calm yourself yugi! Jeez!  
  
Tea: Every1 don't give up hope our friendship----  
  
Marik interrupts: oh, SHUT UP with your friend ship crap no one cares!!!!! * Tea glares at him and sits down muttering to her self angrily*  
  
Ryou: Bakura?! Where are you?! * Goes over to a sleeping bakura with a pillow over his face. * Ryou: Bakura! Bakura! Wake up!  
  
* Bakura jumps out of his seat surprised and pulls out his dagger. *  
  
Bakura, eyes wide open and head looking in all directions: What?! What?! Is some1 trying to kill me?!  
  
Ryou: No! The plane is going to crash! !  
  
Bakura: Is that all! You freakin woke me up for that?! *Goes back to his seat and falls Back asleep. *  
  
Ryou: Fine! Stay there! *Goes back to his seat and puts on his seat belt as he tries to clam  
  
down. *  
  
Joey: Man! Stupid Kaiba is going to kill us with his dumb plane!  
  
Mai: Joey, give it a rest! Tell that to kaiba when he is actually in hearing distance!  
  
* Joey looks at Mai annoyed and sits down in his seat. *  
  
Tristin: Serenity?! Where are u????!  
  
Mai: Saw her some where with that duke guy.  
  
Tristin: What?! Oh hell no! *Goes looking for Duke and serenity. *  
  
Duke holding a scared serenity: Don't worry it's going to be okay.  
  
Serenity: Where's my brother! Oh I'm sacred!  
  
Tristin running over to Duke and Serenity: What the hell do u think your doing?! Tristin to serenity: Come on lets go. * Grabs serenity's hand and leads her away*  
  
Duke: Hey! She came to ME u idiot! Why do I even bother! *Walks to his seat. *  
  
Ishizu: Damnmit! I should have brought my millennium necklace! I would have seen this  
  
Coming! Malik! Where is that brother of mine???!  
  
Malik: Over here! Sis! *Waves his arms around to get Ishizu's attention. *  
  
Ishizu: What are you doing?!  
  
Malik: sitting duh!  
  
Ishizu: Oh shut up, *sit down next to him*  
  
N- The plane endures a lot of turbulence as the alarms sounds louder! (Don't know how Bakura can sleep but yup he is till sleeping.)  
  
Kaiba: OMG! *Sees that the pilots have already abandoned the plane with parachutes* Kaiba: Damn pilots! Why does everything bad have to happen to me??? Kaiba realizing: Mokuba?! Where are u?! *Runs to find Mokuba *  
  
Mokuba: I'm here big brother!  
  
*Kaiba grabs Mokuba and sits him down in a near by seat. *  
  
Kaiba: EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!!!! EOE: freezes and quiets down Kaiba: Better! Our pilots have abandoned the plane---- EOE: What!!!!? Kaiba: Don't worry this plane is protected by the latest technology so we will crash yes, But no one will die from the impact. Kaiba: everyone prepare for the crash!  
  
*Plane rapidly loses altitude. *  
  
* Joey grabs serenity, Kaiba grabs Mokuba, Yugi grabs hold of Yami, Ryou runs to Bakura, Marik + Malik run to Ishizu, Tea and Mai hang on to each other as Tristin grabs a chair and Duke grabs a handle bar. *  
  
*Plane starts to shake violently as everyone closes his or her eyes *  
  
Bakura: This is stupid! Marik and Yami use your millennium items dumbasses! I'll use  
  
My ring and together we can slow the plane down!  
  
*Marik and Yami nod with an angry look because of Bakura's comment *  
  
*Plane starts to slow down but keeps falling*  
  
Bakura: Damnmit! We can't stop it!  
  
Marik: Oh just great! Now what?!  
  
Yami: Guess will just have to settle for a very rough landing.  
  
Kaiba: We have parachutes for everyone but if we use them we might end up in different parts of the island were going to land on and who knows what might be on that island.  
  
EOE: looks worried and deciding on what to do  
  
Bakura: Hey I'll take that chance! I don't want to die on this plane!  
  
EOE: ok! We will jump out with the parachutes!  
  
* Kaiba hands ever1 a parachute and puts one on himself and Mokuba *  
  
EOE: has their parachutes on and ready to jump.  
  
*Kaiba goes over to the plane door and opens it. Wind immediately blows hard into the plane making every1's hair go wild and small objects go flying around *  
  
Kaiba yelling over the howl of the wind: Everyone jumps out one by one ok? I'll go first.  
  
*Kaiba goes hurling out the plane*  
  
*Every one else goes jumping to and one by one they were now all in the sky floating around all over the place.  
  
Yugi, Joey, Tristin, Ryou, Mai, Tea, Serenity, Mokuba: Ahhhhhh!  
  
Yami: Dumb wind is messin up my hair!  
  
Bakura: Hey, this is sort of fun!  
  
Marik: This is so not my type of fun.  
  
Malik: wheeeeee! * Arms spread out like a birds wings * I'm flying!  
  
Ishizu: This sucks! My makeup is smearing because of the wind!  
  
Kaiba: I'm so, going to sue those dumb pilots for this!  
  
N- as everyone falls Kaiba's prediction was right they were falling all over the island in different groups!  
  
*Bakura lands stylish on his feet with a soft thud and a smirk. *  
  
Bakura: That was a piece of cake.  
  
Ryou: ahhhh!  
  
Bakura: What the---  
  
*Ryou lands right on Bakura! * Ryou groaning with a little pain from the rough impact: Sorry Bakura couldn't stop myself.  
  
Bakura: Ugh! Get off of me! *Pushes Ryou off of him*  
  
N- Then Kaiba, Yami, and Marik fell gracefully down from the sky with a thud. With Yugi, Joey, Tristin, Duke and Malik following behind them as they land on top of each other with a loud crash.  
  
*Yugi Joey Tristin Duke Malik groan in pain as they try to get off each other and get up.*  
  
*Bakura and Marik Laugh*  
  
* ~ *~* ~* ~*  
  
*Tea, Mai, Ishizu, Mokuba and Serenity dust them selves off after a rough landing. *  
  
Mai: Where are we?  
  
Tea: No idea. Where are the other guys?  
  
Serenity: hope my brother is all right  
  
Mokuba: Me too!  
  
Ishizu: We should set up camp to spend the night while some others go exploring the island to see who or what lives here.  
  
Mai: Great idea I'll go exploring with Tea while u Mokuba and Serenity stay here to set up camp.  
  
Ishizu: Ok then lets start. Mokuba go gather some wood for a fire and Serenity go see if u can find n-e food to eat.  
  
*Both Mokuba and Serenity nod and go on their way......  
  
What will happen next??????? Will they survive...or kill each other first? What secrets  
  
lie deep beneath the golden sand? Well give me reviews and I'll tell ya! ^_^ I already Have the 2nd chap written up and promise to put it up even if I only get one review! Lol 


	2. Getting Situated

I don't own Yugioh  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaiba on his cell phone: Hello!! Hello! Damnmit there is no signal!  
  
Kaiba: guess we will be spending the night here.  
  
Kaiba: Ok, Everyone listen! We need some sort of shelter to protect us from the rain and wild animals. We also need some people to go exploring the island and see if n-e one else is near by!  
  
Joey: Hey who made you boss!  
  
Kaiba: You have a better idea?! Lets hear it!  
  
Yami: Kaiba is right Joey. I know that we don't exactly all get along ...(looks over in bakura's direction and at Marik too) but we are going to have to hold in our anger for later because we need to work together as a team if were going to make it off this island alive!  
  
Yugi: Nice speech Yami! I agree!  
  
Bakura: Whatever, if the Pharaoh keeps his distance from me no one will get hurt....  
  
Tristen: all alright, sounds easy enough  
  
Duke: Sure, I don't really give a care what u guys do.  
  
Kaiba: Now then, Myself Yami and Joey will stay here to set up camp while Yugi Mailk and Ryou go exploring in one direction and Bakura and Marik go exploring in another direction. Then as for Duke and Tristin they can go look for the other passengers of the plane. Does everyone understand what he is doing?  
  
EOE: nods and goes off on their way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mai: Wow this place is a jungle! Look at all the different plants and animals!  
  
Tea: Looks like no one lives here, we have found no signs of human life n-e where and have been searching for hours!  
  
Mai: Knowing that in jungles it usually rains a lot we better hurry and get going we really should cover as much ground as possible.  
  
Tea: I'm tried!  
  
Mai: Oh come on Tea your stronger than that! *grabs Tea's arm and pulls her on *  
  
Tea: *rolls her eyes * oh great...  
  
Ishizu talking to herself: I can make a house out of these parts of wood I found and have the parachute cover over the top like a roof!  
  
Mokuba as he picks up sticks for a fire: hope my brother's okay and hope we get to go home soon!  
  
Serenity: Lets see now, oh! Coconuts we can eat and drink those! *Picks up some coconuts off the ground and puts them in a bag made from her parachute. * Oh, there are also some wild berries! Goody! *Goes picking a hand full of berries. *  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura: Why did I have to get stuck with u?!  
  
Marik: Shut up! Do u think I'm happy to be with u?!  
  
Bakura: *Takes out his dagger* you better watch your mouth u pathetic moral!  
  
Marik: I'm not afraid of you! *Pulls out his rod *  
  
*Bakura and Marik glare at each other for a while then bakura breaks the silence*  
  
Bakura: Damnmit! We still have to work together to get off the stupid island! *Puts away his dagger*  
  
Marik: Right. *Puts his rod away *  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaiba: Joey you're doing it all wrong!!!!  
  
Joey: Shut your mouth your lucky I'm doing it at all!  
  
*Joey was helping Kaiba make the house out of wood and the parachutes in a high tree so animals wouldn't go attacking them in the night or something. *  
  
Yami: Joey careful---  
  
*Right when Yami started to say that, Joey slipped over a loose piece of wood and fell over the tree landing on his back on the soft sand below*  
  
(This all happened really fast like dominos once u push one) Yami: ahhhh! *The piece or wood that Joey slipped on was attached to a string that was attached to Yami's leg so he got pulled over the tree and was upside down dangling by one foot*  
  
Kaiba: oh, hell no! *Kaiba falls over and lands in the soft sand too because the string when it was pulled by Yami rose up and Kaiba didn't see it so he tripped and fell over the tree.  
  
Joey groaning and spiting out sand that had gotten in his mouth: ohhhh...that wasn't fun...  
  
Kaiba also groaning and dusting sand off of himself: Joey! ! You mutt! Damn u! Now we have to start all over!!!!!!! *Dusts some more sand off his clothes and out of his hair *  
  
Yami still hanging upside down: Ummm... A little help here!!!!!  
  
Joey: hehehe ....sorry Yu--- I mean Yami, forgot about u  
  
*Joey goes over to help Yami down *  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou: oh this is exciting! We get to go exploring!  
  
Yugi: I hope we can find something of use in this jungle  
  
Malik: I'm tired can we stop?  
  
Yugi: We only have been walking for a few minutes!  
  
Malik: Exactly! I 'm not used to walking I usually ride my motorcycle everywhere!  
  
*Ryou rolls his eyes* Ryou: Come on! Don't be so weak! We still have lots of ground to cover!  
  
Yugi: yea get up!  
  
Malik: Oh fine! But if I die of walking my spirit will come back and haunt u!  
  
Ryou and Yugi: Whatever  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tristin: Just my luck! I get stuck with u the dice freak!  
  
Duke: Shut up dice are cool! You're just jealous of my skills!  
  
Tristin: What exactly are we looking for again?  
  
Duke: Serenity, Mai, Tea and the others stupid! ......Ummm what's that over ther---?  
  
Tristin: Wha-- *turns around eyes wide to meet a Giant elephant's glaze! * Trsiten: Ahhhhhhhh! *runs as elephant tries to catch him *  
  
Duke: Hey! Wait for me!!!!! Ahhhhhh! *Elephant then starts to go after duke! * *Duke quickly climbs up a tree to find Tristin up the same tree! * N- they stayed there until the elephant finally got bored and went away. Duke: Hey Tristin!  
  
Tristin: zzzzzzzzzzzz (has fallen asleep waiting for the elephant to go away)  
  
Duke: Wake up damnmit! *Punches Tristin's arm *  
  
Tristin rubbing his arm: What? .... Is it gone? What time is it? Where am I?  
  
Duke: Oh... great! Why me! Damn Tristen snap out of it! *Slaps Tristin's face*  
  
Tristin: You know that hurts! *Slaps duke back *  
  
Duke: Why you stupid idiot! *Pushes Tristin off the tree branch he was on *  
  
Tristin: owwww ..... *Landed on his butt* rubs his bottom: What gives man?! Fine were even! Now lets keep going around to see if we can find n-e thing else besides wild animals!  
  
Duke: Awwww...just when I was having fun! * Jumps out off the branch he was sitting on *  
  
So...what do ya think of this chap.? Thank u to everyone who reviewed the last chap. I really appreciate it. So please Review this chap 2! ^_^ 


	3. New discoveries

I don't own Yugioh ...thankie for your review  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura: We better find something to eat too.  
  
Marik: Have n-e thing in mind?  
  
Bakura: There's got to be some wild animal we can kill and eat some where on the island.  
  
Marik: How about a wild boar?  
  
Bakura: What the hell is that?  
  
Marik: Its like a pig but different.  
  
Bakura: How do we catch it?  
  
Marik: We can set up a trap and lure it to us with something.  
  
Bakura: cool I'll make the trap. *Grins evilly * It's a talent of mine.  
  
Marik: Figures, I'll lure it here with ashti berries because it's their fav, food.  
  
Bakura: And how did u know that?  
  
Marik: I'm not as clueless about the human world as u think.  
  
*Marik goes finding some Ashti Berries *  
  
*Bakura digs a hole in the ground using magic from his millennium item, and then he makes sharp sticks with his dagger and placed them at the bottom of the hole standing pointy side straight up. After that he places plants and leaves and a little dirt over the Hole *  
  
Bakura grinning proudly: Perfect!  
  
*Marik coming back with the berries *  
  
Bakura grabbing Marik's arm: Whoa...watch where your going man! You almost walked into my trap! And that wouldn't have been pretty!  
  
Marik surprised: What? Where?  
  
Bakura: exactly! It's hidden so well even u can't see it! I'm so good!  
  
Marik: can u just show me where it is already!  
  
Bakura: fine...Mr. bossy! It's over there! See all that dirt and plants and stuff?  
  
Marik: ok now I see it what type of trap is it?  
  
Bakura: Indian Tiger Trap.  
  
Marik: Ok.... How does it work?  
  
Bakura: Well a boar falls in and at the bottom of the pit are sharp spikes that will pierce the animal and kill it. It's really quite simple.  
  
Marik: And u know this how.....?  
  
Bakura: * grins * u don't wanna know....  
  
Marik: Ok whatever here are the berries *gives bakura the bight yellow and red berries*  
  
Bakura: Throws them and they land right on his target (he has really good aim)  
  
Marik: now we hide and wait for a boar to come along and fall into your trap.  
  
Bakura: How long?  
  
Marik: just shut up ok? When one comes you will see it! Besides I don't know when one will come!  
  
Bakura: We could be here all nite!  
  
Marik: Naw...it won't take that long  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mai: Hey tea! Look what I found!  
  
Tea: What? *Runs over to where Mai was *  
  
Mai: I found parts of the plane and one of our 15 suitcases!  
  
Tea: really whose case?  
  
Mai: Don't know... *Tries to open it * damn its locked.  
  
Tea: Here let me see *grabs suit case and takes out a bobby pin, which she uses to pick the lock* *she succeeds * Tea: Yea!  
  
Mai: who taught you to do that?  
  
Tea: I saw Bakura do it once  
  
Mai: Oh...lets see what is inside the case maybe we can use some things!  
  
*Tea and Mai both open the case to find.... Knives! Knives of all kinds! There were long ones, short ones, copper ones, gold ones, silver ones ect. Not only that there were all so guns and swords all with the name bakura engraved in them at the handle. *  
  
Tea: OMG! What was bakura planning to do with all these weapons!  
  
Mai: Damn that bakura sure knew what he was doing ...whatever it was... Hey theses could come in handy * grabs some flares and 2 knives *  
  
Tea: Lets take this case back to the others and parts of the plane too to see if it could be of n-e help.  
  
Mai: Sure thing * grabs the case while tea carries parts of the crashed jet. *  
  
Ishizu: Serenity! Your back good, I was getting lonely. What have u got to eat?  
  
Serenity: I have coconuts and other tropical fruits; some berries and these herbs that I'm sure are edible. Where are we sleeping?  
  
Ishizu smiling: look up...  
  
*Serenity looks up to see a huge house built out of wood, tree branches, leaves and parts of parachute. *  
  
Serenity amazed: Wow! Your good!  
  
Ishizu: ...it was nothing! ^ _ ^ Now let me see what u have I think I can make a delicious meal out of the things u gathered. *Takes bag from Serenity * Oh... I can make a delicious dish called Fruiti Sala, which is like fruit salad with a kick once u add the herbs! I need Mokuba' s wood to build a fire.  
  
Mokuba: I'm back guys and here is the wood * drops an arm full of wood * Hopes this is enough.  
  
Ishizu: This is great thanx Mokuba! *Grabs Wood and puts it in a pile then she took out to rocks that were equally smooth and round. She then slid them back en forth until sparks appeared and a roaring fire was born. *  
  
Serenity and Mokuba: ooooo how kewl is that!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what do u think so far? Please review and tell me. I'm having a lot of funny writing this fan fiction because there are so many possible outcomes and things that could go wrong...^_^. ...Well buh bye for now ^_~ 


	4. Mysterious Bracelet

I don't own Yugioh ...thanx for your reviews ^_~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi: You guys look what I found!  
  
Ryou + Malik: What? *Running over to yugi *  
  
Yugi: I found some sort of bracelet.... *holds up a Bracelet made up of tree vines and weird looking blue, green and red crystals.  
  
Ryou: wow it's so pretty! But what is it?  
  
Malik: *grabs mysterious bracelet from yugi * is this dumb thing it?? All that commotion for this? I thought u found food or something!  
  
Ryou: now that u mention it I'm hungry to!  
  
Yugi: awww great...now u got me hungry!  
  
Malik: let's go back to camp and search later okay guys?  
  
Yugi: fine but I'm keeping this bracelet.  
  
Ryou: Lets go then I'm hungry. Hope there's something to eat at camp!  
  
*Then they all run back to camp *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura: Man you're so dumb! I don't see no damn boar! We have been here for hours!  
  
Marik: Would u just shut up I'm tired of your constant complaining! *Tries to strangle bakura *  
  
Bakura: *grabs Marik's neck *  
  
*Both of them choke*  
  
Bakura: Dumb Psycho!  
  
Marik: Stupid Tomb Robber!!!  
  
N- then a Boar slowly approaches bakura's trap as it heads for the berries  
  
Marik + bakura froze and stop breathing as the boar moves ever so close to bakura's trap  
  
Bakura silently: come on...come on... * still grasping Marik's shirt collar *  
  
Marik thinking: *still hanging on to bakura's neck * one more step. ...That's it ...  
  
N- the boar moves closer and closer as bakura and Marik start to sweat.... Then Crash, followed by a loud oink made by the boar as it fell on the sharp spikes bakura had made.  
  
*Marik + bakura jump up and give each other a high five. *  
  
Bakura: YEA FINALLY AFTER ALL THAT WAITING!  
  
Marik: YAH! I'M STARVING! Marik: Now what?  
  
Bakura: Hey you're the big genius! Think of something!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaiba: Finally! Were done! I can't believe that we actually did it with Joey being around!  
  
N- Kaiba, Yami and Joey have Finished Their tree house that was very big and sort of looked like the tree house in the Disney movie Tarzan. It was an amazing sight! It had an elevator that u powered by pulling a vine and a shower connected to a fresh water pond that was near by. Hey with Seto Kaiba the genius nothing is impossible!  
  
Yami: Wow we really out did our selves!  
  
Joey: It's wonderful! I can't wait till the others see it Yami!  
  
Kaiba: If it weren't for my genius plan and blue print none of this would have been possible *smiles *  
  
Joey: *glares angrily at Kaiba * thinks: he thinks he is so big and bad because he is so smart!  
  
Yami: Joey calm your self... Joey: Yea yea I'm fine ...  
  
N- Then Yugi, Ryou, and malik come running out of the jungle.  
  
Kaiba: Good just in time. Did u guys find n-e thing good?  
  
Yugi: Wow! Nice house! ...Oh. All I found was this bracelet and the fact that I think no one else lives here but someone had to make this bracelet ...so I don't know....  
  
Kaiba: Let me see that bracelet yugi.  
  
*Ryou and Malik gaze amazed at he tree house *  
  
*Yugi hands Kaiba the bracelet *  
  
*Yami and Joey come over to see it as well *  
  
Kaiba looks closely at it and realizes with eyes wide open: OMG! These are ultra rare Zomenic Crystals!  
  
Joey: The Zomen wah ?  
  
Yami: What is it and why is it so rare?  
  
Kaiba: These Crystals have very powerful destructive powers if u add it to other Zomenic Crystals in a mixture.  
  
Yami: How do u know about them?  
  
Kaiba: I read about them a book once.... never thought I would get to hold one.... This settles it there is someone on this island! Guys we aren't alone....  
  
Ryou scared look on his face: I'm scared! And hungry too!  
  
Malik: I'm hungry...got n-e thing to eat?  
  
Kaiba: yugi can I keep this for farther examination?  
  
Yugi: Sure as long as u give it back to me okay?  
  
Kaiba: Okay  
  
Yugi: Hey, where are Bakura, Marik, Duke and Tristin?  
  
Ryou: Here comes Bakura and Marik now! .... Looks like bakura is holding something.... *Bakura goes over to the gang and drops down the dead boar *  
  
Ryou + Malik: ewwwww! What's that?  
  
Bakura:Our dinner! Don't be so quick to judge I'll make some roast boar! All I need is a fire and some herbs that I gathered earlier.  
  
Marik: That damn thing! It took us hours to catch!  
  
Yugi: Here Come Tristin and Duke. They don't look so good...  
  
* Duke and Tristin look horrible they had bits of leaves and tree in their messed up hair and their clothes were torn and they had a few scrapes on their faces and elbows! * *They get to the gang but then collapse in the sand at Ryou and Yugi's feet *  
  
Yami and EOE: comes over to check them out.  
  
Yami bending over by Tristin: What the hell happened to u guys?! Are u okay?  
  
Duke: Okay? Do we look ok?! We got attack by elephants, monkeys, baboons, snakes and a crazy crane! Then we also fell in Quick sand and in mud and barely escaped an angry cheetah!  
  
Tristin: Yea what he said.... * closes his eyes to relax and calm himself down. *  
  
Bakura: Damn ...and I thought I had it bad! *Hahahah *  
  
Ryou: Bakura it not funny!  
  
Bakura: sorry ...jeez!  
  
*Yugi and Ryou help Duke up to the tree house while Yami helps Tristin *  
  
Bakura: Ok lets get started with the fire.... Get me some wood Marik ...  
  
Marik: Why me? Hey...Malik get some wood! Malik: awwww...to I really have to?  
  
Marik: If u wanna live u will!  
  
Malik: Fine...Fine don't have to get all nasty!  
  
*Malik goes to get some wood then returns and gives it to Bakura who puts them in a pile on the sandy beach and then he took out his matches (Bakura carries many items with him everywhere just incase) he stroked one of the matches and it burst into flames and then bakura threw it on the wood which immediately caught fire. Then he took the boar (just pretend that its already clean and all that stuff cause I'm to lazy to rite all that) And put it on a stick which he placed on to other sticks then he started to rotate it *  
  
Kaiba: Do know what your doing?  
  
Bakura: well...lets see... I haven't gotten burned...and the boars roasting. I would say yes I know what I'm doing!  
  
Kaiba: You could of just said yes...  
  
Bakura: Yea but what's the fun in that?  
  
Kaiba: Whatever.... * goes up to the tree house *  
  
*Bakura goes back to his cooking now adding herbs to the boar to add more flavors *  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well what do ya think? Review and tell me! ^_^ 


	5. Mysterious findings

I'm really sorry for the late update so that's why I made this chapter longer then the other ones ok? ..well thank you to every one who reviewed ^_^ u guys are great!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mai: that was delicious Ishizu you really have a talent for cooking!  
  
Tea: I agree! Where did u learn to cook like that?  
  
Mokuba: yummmm...now I'm...*yawns* sleepy....*rubs his eyes and stretches his arms.*  
  
Serenity: Mokuba u better head off to sleep I'll take u come on * Grabs Mokuba's hand * Ishizu thanx for the great dinner! Good Nite everyone!  
  
Ishizu: Your welcome Serenity and Tea to answer your question ...I learned it from my mother who lives in Egypt...oh how I miss her and my brother! I'm even starting to miss my brother's other half!  
  
Mai: I know how u feel I miss the others too but at least we know that they are alive and well some where on this island. I'm pretty sure they are ok.  
  
Tea: That is if they didn't kill each other fighting! You know how those guys are always fighting and throwing insults at each other.  
  
Ishizu: I really hope they realized that to get off this island they must work together like we did.  
  
Mai: *laughs * I'm pretty sure there're fine because Kaiba and Yami would keep order.  
  
Ishizu: *smiles* Imagine them all working together... just picturing it makes me laugh!  
  
Mai: Yea *smiles*  
  
Tea: How silly they must look. ...*Giggles * Well I'm soooo tired so I'm going to go to sleep now so good nite u guys! * Goes off towards the tree house Ishizu had built earlier*  
  
Mai: I guess I'm going to...oh and before I forget Tea and I found Bakura's suitcase along with parts of the crashed plane. His suitcase was full of weapons!  
  
Ishizu: weapons u say? Ha, no surprise that bakura is 1 strange spirit. Sounds just like him to carry weapons wherever he goes. Can I see the case?  
  
Mai: sure, *hands over case*  
  
Ishizu: *opens case * wow...these weapons are magnificent! ...Some look as if they are thousands of years old. I bet he stole these ...knowing he was a tomb robber in the past.  
  
N- then something catches Ishizu's eyes...  
  
Ishiuz: wow.... what is this...  
  
N- she picks up a long golden cylinder shaped object about the length of a pencil and the diameter of 2 inches. It had Egyptian writing on it along with some diamonds the size raisins and sapphires the size of a person's pupil.  
  
Ishizu: This looks like a rare artifact. *Examines the object closely*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura: Come on how.... Give it up! I'm the Greatest Cook ever huh?  
  
Yugi: I'm surprised bakura ...I thought it would taste awful but its wonderful and very juicy and tender!  
  
Ryou: I always loved your Cooking Bakura! ^ _ ^  
  
Malik: *burp* ....oh excuse me * blushes* ...It was really good bakura  
  
Marik: Hey! We wouldn't even have the Boar if it weren't for me!  
  
Tristin with boar allover his face: *finishes his last piece of boar* yummy! That was sooo good!  
  
Joey to Tristin: Dude ever heard of a napkin? *Turns to Bakura* Oh and bakura very good stuff man!  
  
Trsitin embarrassed: hehehehe didn't know I had that much stuff on my face...  
  
Kaiba: This boar sucks compared to what I usually eat at home but I guess it's really good considering what u had to use as ingredients.  
  
Bakura: *bows * thank you! Thank you! *Smiles, then stares at Yami* what about u pharaoh....  
  
Yami: It was ok....  
  
Bakura: Ok?! ... Hahaha...Even Kaiba gave me a better compliment then that!  
  
Yami silently: fine it was really good, happy?  
  
Bakura: What? Couldn't hear u? Speak up!  
  
Yami: Your pushing your luck Tomb robber!  
  
Bakura: Fine ...Fine...Don't have to get all, mad jeez!  
  
Duke: It was good bakura...*bites his lip * damn, my injures that I got earlier hurt so much! *  
  
Yami: Maybe u and Tristin should go to sleep early to save your energy I have a feeling that's going to rain n-e ways so we all better go inside soon.  
  
Ryou: Here I'll help u Duke *helps Duke to the tree house as Yami helps Tristin *  
  
Kaiba: I wonder how my brother is doing. I hope he is in good care...he better be...  
  
Yugi: I hope the others are all right and are full and safe like we are.  
  
Marik: I'm sure there're fine because they are probably with Ishizu and she really knows how to live in the wild and cook great meals out of almost n-e thing.  
  
Malik: Yea that's my sis! She is the greatest! I miss her so much! I want to go home!  
  
Joey: My sister better be ok and safe!  
  
Bakura: U guys worry way too much! Of course they are fine! Hey, we made it through the day with out killing each other and having food and shelter! So I'm more than sure they are fine some where on this island.  
  
EOE: either nods or says something related to the words yes I guess your rite.  
  
N- then everyone retires to the tree house after a few more minutes of gazing at the flames of the campfire. That is everyone but bakura who chose to stay out a little longer despite Yami's warning of possible rain.  
  
Ryou: Are u sure you will be okay bakura?  
  
Bakura: Hey, a little rain never hurt n-e one...don't worry little Ryou go to sleep I can see that you are tired.  
  
Ryou: good nite Bakura. ...*Goes to the tree house where everyone has already begun to sleep. * *~*~*~*~*~*~ (In the tree house)  
  
N- All the guys were together in one room but they were far apart from each other but some how still found ways to bug each other...  
  
Kaiba: Damnmit, I can't sleep with your constant snoring Joey! * Throws a pillow made of coconut leaves at Joey*  
  
Joey surprised: wha? .... Wha... *falls back asleep again but the snoring stopped a little* Joey talking in his sleep: ...hummm...hmmmm. BIG DOUNUT!  
  
*Ryou +Yugi both jump because they were so surprised *  
  
Ryou: ahhhh! Freakin A! (I know ryou normal doesn't cuss but he was really scared) That scared me to death! Does he always do that?!  
  
Yugi patting his chest and panting: omg! I thought some thing happened... that fricken scared me 2! Just try to go back to sleep Ryou....  
  
N- Minutes Later ...  
  
Ryou: Yugi, you're taking up the entire blanket! *Pulls the blanket made from Parachutes Closer to himself*  
  
Yugi: Ryou! How much blanket do u need u have like almost all of it while a get a measly corner!  
  
Malik: oh shut up! I can't sleep! !  
  
Yami: Please evey1 be quite! I need to rest!  
  
Tristin + duke: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Ryou: *Pokes Yugi * hey...yugi...u awake?  
  
Yugi groans: huh...Ryou...now I am....  
  
Ryou: I'm worried about bakura  
  
Yugi sleepily: *yawns * I'm sure he's fine...he can take care for him self Ryou.... *goes back to sleep *  
  
Ryou: I guess your rite .... *Then little Ryou finally falls asleep *  
  
N- now the whole tree house is quiet and asleep. ...But where's bakura...?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ishizu: *putting the mysterious item down *...I believe the writing on this  
artifact describes a way of opening it...*she lets her fingers explore the  
items surface*  
  
Mai: really? How interesting...maybe it holds some secrets. You never  
know...bakura is a very mysterious person and his past is very blurry to  
the rest of us.  
  
Ishizu: *she finds that one of the diamonds seems to be a button of some  
sort... *  
  
N- Ishizu gently pushed the Diamond and immediately 2 sharp blades came  
rushing out on opposite ends of the Cylinder.  
  
Ishizu: *gasp! * ...OMG! That almost cut off my hand!!!  
  
Mai: OH! Are you ok?? That just came out of nowhere! This stuff in  
extremely dangerous Ishizu!  
  
Ishizu: *she looks at the blades in amazement * this are really sharp!  
See how they gleam in the moonlight? I bet u n-e thing that each Diamond  
or Sapphire makes another kind of weapon appear.  
  
Mai: well I'm feeling really tired so... I think I'll be going to sleep  
now...how about u Ishizu?  
  
Ishizu: *Gently puts away the Weapon and closes the suitcase * ...I think  
I'll do more examination of theses in the morning... u go ahead Mai I'll be  
there in the tree house in a while.  
  
Mai: all right...good nite then. *She goes to the tree house *  
  
N- Ishizu stares up at the beautiful night sky...she could feel the rain  
coming but she just wanted a little time alone to take in all the beauty  
that surrounds her. Then a gust of wind blew at her face making her black  
hair sway back and forth in rhythm with the calm waters of the blue ocean  
not far from where Ishizu was sitting.  
  
Ishizu with eyes closed: Oh mighty Ra ...please protect my brother and let  
good fortune smile on us so that we may go home and have things back to  
normal once more.... *then she headed off to the house she spent so many  
hours to build. *  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ok what did u think? ..lol ..please review and tell me ^- ^ ....ok bye!  
  
Bakura rules !! hahahaha 


	6. Combination of 2 worlds

Disclaimer : I don't own yugioh

N- Bakura smiled as he breathed in the freshness in the air and as he felt the calm breeze go through his beautiful silver hair. He felt so wonderful and free almost like he could do n-e thing. Bakura had a strange feeling ever since he came here but he didn't tell the others because it was a faint feeling from within the millennium ring. It was a feeling of a presence not like n-e he has experienced before â€almost as if someone was on that island and he or she were calling him to comeâ€.

Bakura felt the feeling the strongest at the fresh water pond not far away from where he was at the moment. So he decided to head to the pond and see if n-e thing would happen. Oh his way there he used his millennium ring to light the way to the pond.

Once he was there he could feel the presence getting stronger and stronger! He kneeled down by pond's edge and closed his eyes to concentrate on the now faint signal

Then suddenly bakura heard leaves rustling and sticks breakingâ€ He kept his eyes close and could hear it getting closer

Eyes still closed bakura says: Strangerâ€show your self! I can hear and sense u! Who are uâ€ what do u want from me? Please come out and talk with me

Mysterious person's voice in a quite whisper: â€Promise to keep your eyes closed and I'll come to uâ€.

Bakura knowing it was a girl from her voice: But can I trust that u won't do n-e harm to me while my eyes are close?

Mysterious stranger whispering: â€Trust meâ€I would never harm uâ€.

Bakura: Fineâ€then â€now come out into the lightâ€.

Mysterious Stranger comes out but bakura obviously didn't see her with his eyes closed (and yes bakura is actually being honest!)

N – the girl walks over to bakura as he feels her body heat bakura's heartbeat rises and his insides begin to quiverâ€ The girl got really close to bakura then she gently grazed his face softly with her ever so soft fingersâ€. bakura graspedâ€. The girl immediately removed her hand from his milk white skinâ€.

Mysterious Girl backing away: ohâ€ I'm sorryâ€did I hurt u?

Bakura: noâ€noâ€ It's just your touch was so gentle as if u were touching something that was of great importance and value â€I â€justâ€ never have been touched that way beforeâ€ Please come back â€and may I open my eyes just a bit? Please?

Girl getting closer to him again: if U open your eyes u will never see me again...keep them closedâ€. gently pushes his silver bangs away from his eyes and scans his handsome face gracefully with her eyes

Bakura's face: - -

Bakura: why must you keep me in suspense? Why can't I have just one peep at your face?

Girl: hushâ€. No more talk of thatâ€keep your eyes closed if u wish to talk with me any longer. Grabs a lock of Bakura 's silky hair â€your hair is so beautiful is it natural?

Bakura: laughs u have know idea how many people ask me thatâ€.and yea it is natural.

Girl: wowâ€. What's this? Grabs a hold of bakura's millennium ring

Bakura: grabbing her hand before she can touch it â€that...My dear is what led me to u â€and it is my life source so if it is ever destroyed I will go with it.

Girl: really? â€.May I touch it please?

Bakura: wellâ€I usually never let n-e one touch it or ever take it off my neck â€.

Girl: Oh please! I won't cause harm to it I promise!

Bakura: fineâ€u can touch it but that's allâ€.

The girl touches the ring then to her and bakura's surprise it glowed as her fingers collided with the cold gold of the ring

Girl: wowâ€it's so beautifulâ€. i have never seen n-e thing like it

Bakura: Is it glowing? â€I wonder why it is doing so

Girl: Yes its glowingâ€.but its stops when I release it from my fingers

Bakura: Tell meâ€what is your name and how did u get here?

Girl: My name is Rymeshatitra. Which means Rose in short

Bakura: Roseâ€huh? What a beautiful name. â€Mine is Bakura

Rose: Bakura. â€That's a lovely name. â€Bakura

Bakura: Thank you. So how did u end up on this island and are u by yourself?

Rose: I was on a beautiful and huge ship headed for America when the ship crashed and I was the lone survivor along with my older brother who floated in days after I did. I was at the age of 9 when it all happenâ€ No w I'm at the age of 14 going on 15 soon so I have been here for 5 years!

Bakura: wowâ€.u stayed here that long? Guess your wondering how I got here rite?

Rose: I already know how u got here because â€wellâ€ I was spying on you and your friends in the trees where none of u noticed me.

Bakura: Wow u are very sneakyâ€even I didn't notice u and I have special sneaking skills!

Rose: laughs some skills â€.u never noticed me when I was watching u constantly and mimicking your every moveâ€. Sorry if u think I'm too noseyâ€I was just curious about u and your friendsâ€.

Bakura: I may not have showed n-e signs that I knew u were there but I knew someone was watching me, I could feel your eyes upon my face and your essence all around me I just didn't speak up.

Rose: Is that so? Smiles where did u learn such skills bakura?

Bakura: Don't really know I just found out I had them one day.

Rose: reallyâ€how odd. I had to learn my skills from hours of work and practicing. Now I'm near perfect but I still practice for fun

Bakura: what exactly do u do?

Rose: I really know how to fight with a long wooden staff or n-e weapon and with just my body to. I have also mastered the ability to sneak up on n-e one and not have them notice me as I hide in the shadows. I can swiftly take your belongings without u ever knowing they were gone. smiles ..and that reminds me â€.this yours ? hands Bakura his dagger â€.

Bakura: What?! But ..but how ?? how did u take it with out me knowing??

Rose : laughs ..like I said I'm really quick and sneaky Bakura. I could also haveâ€well...I...I used to have a bracelet made of powerful crystals that gave me great power and strength but I missed placed it and now I miss it terribly because it was a gift from my deiced parentsâ€.

Bakura realizing that yugi had her bracelet: Wow! U can do a lot â€laughs u could have been a great Tomb Robber!

Rose: Tomb Robber? what is that ?

Bakura: That is what I amâ€I steal from the rich and give to the poor â€or at least something like that â€laughs nervously heheheheh

Rose: Why would u have to steal? â€Why didn't u just ask for things u needed?

Bakura: Rose â€a girl like u wouldn't understand a guy like me so I won't even bother explaining it â€just forget I said n-e thing ok? Smiles

Bakura: Damn! I want to see your face so bad! You sound, feel and even smell so beautifulâ€that makes me wonderâ€. if u taste as good as u smelledâ€. grins

Rose: heavily blushes I appreciate all the comments u give me but I am still not certainâ€I really like uâ€but should I trust u with knowing what I look likeâ€.hmmmm

Bakura: Come on please! I kept my word about not opening my eyes! I promise to introduce u to my friends if u let me see how u look likeâ€.

Rose Hears someone approaching: oh no! I hear distance footsteps! Someone is coming! I must leave at once!

Bakura: wait! Don't go! Please

Rose was already gone.

Ryou coming from behind Bakura: Bakura what are u doing? I was so worried about u I couldn't sleep.

Bakura opening his eyes: Damnmit! Where did she go?!

Ryou confused: Who are u talking about I'm the only one hereâ€â€.

Soooo??? What do u think??? I know I haven't written in a really long time..sorry about thatâ€any howsâ€..tell how u like it!!


End file.
